


Rise Of the Calico

by DemonzWolf



Series: Topaz the Fallen [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzWolf/pseuds/DemonzWolf
Summary: Hogwarts hires a new Professor, Topaz Calico. She used to be a student at Hogwarts and now she's back to teach Muggle Studies. She's excited for this new chapter in her life and is making many new friends with other Professors at Hogwarts. All seems well but she's keeping a dark secret from everyone. She is the daughter of the Morgans. The Morgans are vile wizards and witches that taught her the dark spells before any other spell. Topaz has changed her last name ever since her parents were arrested when Topaz was only 12 years old. How long will this secret be hidden until the truth leaks out?





	1. Chapter 1

The sunlight streams though the windows of the office. A woman studies the name on a plaque that is on a desk in the middle of the room. She smiles to herself as she thinks about what this means. She goes around the desk and sits down on a chair. She laughs quietly to herself. This is going to take some getting used to. She looks up when she hears a knock. Is this a visitor already? She hasn't done any classes yet! She gets nervous but yells out, "It's open! Come on in!"

The door creaks open and an older woman walks in. The older woman's blue eyes seem to be smiling. The woman at the desk gets a surprised look on her face and quickly gets up. She hasn't seen this woman in years and yet here she is. This is quite a nice start to her first year as a Professor at Hogwarts. "Topaz Calico, I never thought I would see you as a Professor here. How does it feel to be back?" The older woman asks the new Professor.

"Auror Helen! It's such a surprise to see you! I haven't seen you since the day I left behind Hogwarts as a student. I see your hair turned white. You still look great though." Professor Topaz Calico greets the older woman.

The two hug each other and Auror Helen smiles at Professor Topaz Calico. Professor Topaz Calico makes tea for her guest as they talk. "I see you haven't forgotten my love for tea, Topaz. Anyway when I heard you became a Hogwarts Professor I just had to see it for myself. I'm so proud of the woman you have become. I know when we met it wasn't the best circumstances. I'll admit I was afraid you would follow your parents' footsteps but I'm happy you didn't."

Professor Topaz Calico gets the tea ready. She smiles when as she listens to Auror Helen. In a few moments the tea is ready and she gives it to Auror Helen. Auror Helen takes a sip as Topaz sits down next to her. Topaz enjoys the unexpected company in her office. Soon enough Auror Helen leaves. The tea gets cleaned up and Topaz starts reading info on the students in her classes. She finds some possible students in a troubled time in their lives and makes a special note to try and talk to them. After that she starts making lesson plans for her first few classes. She finishes quickly and closes the book. She gets up and exits her office. She locks her door and walks around Hogwarts. She stops at the entrance of the Slytherin Common Room and smiles at the memories.


	2. Chapter 2

_Topaz Calico is in the Slytherin Common Room. There is no one else in the room at that moment. She is reading through the latest issue of the newspaper. Her parents are on the front page.They have been sentenced to Azkaban according to the headline. She doesn't know how to feel about this. She sets the paper down on the table and studies her parents in the photos. Her mom is scowling in the photos while her father appears to be laughing at the one taking the photo of him. They managed to kill three Aurors during their arrest and they injured another one. She is afraid she will turn out to be just like her parents._

_ She gets up from the sofa and exits the room. She puts her hood up and walks away from the Slytherin Common Room entrance. She hears students making fun and pushing around someone. She looks up and sees a Hufflepuff in the middle of a crowd of students. She is in tears as the other students mock her. Topaz narrows her eyes as she gets between the Hufflepuff and the crowd of students. "Stop that! Leave her alone!" Topaz yells at the bullies._

_ One of the bullies stops and sneers at Topaz. "What are you going to do about it, hmm?" Topaz responds to that challenge by using a spell to make the bully grow antlers._

_ The bully gets laughed at. The other bullies rush after the bully that now has antlers on her head. They are pointing and laughing at the antlers. Topaz turns towards the crying Hufflepuff. "Hey, it's all right. They all are gone now. Are you ok?" Topaz softly asks the Hufflepuff. _

_She is surprised when the Hufflepuff responds by giving her a big hug as she still cries. "Thank you, they all hate me." _

_"I don't hate you. I'm Topaz by the way." Topaz tells her. _

_"Missy Moonstone." The Hufflepuff sniffs out through her tears. _

_Topaz walks Missy to where the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room is. She watches as Missy enters the Hufflepuff Common Room safely then leaves for her own class. Topaz makes it to the classroom a few seconds late with her broom ready. The Professor starts the lesson and Topaz listens closely to the instructions. After class Topaz explores the hallways of Hogwarts when she bumps into Missy again. Missy smiles when she sees Topaz. Missy hugs Topaz again with a smile. The new friends head to the dining hall together. They get their lunches and eat together. At the end of lunch, Topaz tells Missy the password to the Slytherin Common Room and walks her over to the entrance. They study the entrance together._


	3. Chapter 3

Topaz Calico smiles at that memory of meeting Missy Moonstone for the first time. She walks to her living quarters and sees that everything has been set up for her and for her girlfriend too. Topaz goes through everything and decides everything is perfect for her and her girlfriend. She giggles when she remembers that she didn't tell her girlfriend that she's a Professor now. Good thing her girlfriend is a Counselor at Hogwarts. She goes to where her girlfriend's office is and enters it. Her girlfriend is out but Topaz sits on her chair. Topaz grins as she waits for her girlfriend to come back. As she waits she thinks about all the other Professors she has to meet and possibly befriend. She plays with her wand when something catches her eye. 

It's a picture of her and her girlfriend a week ago. She picks it up and grins at it. In the picture her and her girlfriend are smiling at each other. Her girlfriend is holding Topaz close and seems to be enjoying the day with her. Topaz watches as the people in the picture look up and smile at her. Topaz grins and waves to them. She sets the picture down gently and looks around her girlfriend's office. She settles back down on the chair and twiddles her thumbs. She looks up when she hear her girlfriend's voice and smirks to herself. The office door opens as Missy rushes in. Missy stops when she sees Topaz. Topaz smirks again and does a little wave at her. 

Missy lets out a surprised squeal and rushes toward Topaz. Topaz gets up and gets hugged by Missy. Topaz giggles then kisses Missy on the forehead. "Surprised? I bet. I didn't want to ruin it but I'm now a Professor here. Now we can both see other more often in the school year." Topaz reveals to her girl.

Missy is very much surprised at the news. Topaz holds her love's hand and enjoys the moment. Topaz looks at Missy and her breath gets taken away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Rachel for letting me use Thistletongue
> 
> Thanks LibraryDictator for letting me use Professor Zaharia Castina


End file.
